Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the 7th Wiggles album. It was the first Wiggles Christmas album. The accompanying video was released on October 13, 1997. Tracklist All songs are written by M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page and owned by EMI except where noted. #Have a Very Merry Christmas (J Field) #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick) #With a Shiny Red Nose #Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (Marks, Warner Chappell) #If You See Santa #Go Santa Go (J Field) #Ding Dong Merrily on High (J Tabourot arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Shepherds #Christmas Star #Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field) #Felice Navidad (J Feliciano, BMG) #Peace and Joy to Everyone #Jingle Bells (J.L. Pierpont arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Breebop Poem #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #Pirate Food Poem #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger (W.J. Kirpatrick/M Luther arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page) #Wags Ate the Rags #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Reindeer Express #Silent Night (F.X. Gruber/J.F. Young arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (C Yonge arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page) Release Dates * Australia: September 6, 1996 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): October 24, 2000 * America (re-release): October 10, 2003 * United Kingdom (Special Edition): October 20, 2009 Personnel * Produced by: The Wiggles * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, The Wiggles * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars: Terry Murray, Rex Kellehr, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Piano, Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Photography: Gary Johnson * Design: Blow-Up Pty Ltd Trivia * During the recording of the album, Anthony played Captain Feathersword on Pirate Food Poem and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword while Paul Paddick played him on Christmas Picnic. * The Wiggles filmed some video promos on ABC to the promote the album such as Go Santa Go and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword. * During The Christmas Picnic song, One of Dorothy The Dinosaur's original recordings from 1992 is re-used. * on the 2009 UK Special Edition Release. They Features Bonus Songs from the Yule Be Wiggling & Santa's Rockin'! Albums * Reindeer Express is the only song not featured in the video, or any other since. **On the flip-side, Here Comes Santa Claus, which was featured in the video, was not in the album. It was later released on the 1998 Spirit of Christmas compilation. * Dominic Lindsay is credited as Dom Lindsay on this album. Gallery Australia File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumBackCover.JPG File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AlbumCredits.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumDisc.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumRe-Release.png America File:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas USA-album-cd cover.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumdisc.png File:MI0001296529.jpg File:Lyrickstudios 1656 3668031.gif United Kingdom File:Thumbnailimage.jpg File:Untitled-0.png Other File:TheWiggles'Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCD-ABCCommercial.png|Commercial on ABC File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAward.JPG File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAwardNote.JPG File:GregholdingWiggly,WigglyChristmasUSAVideoandCD.jpg Album Booklet AU Album Booklet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet1.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet4.png US Album Booklet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbookletbackcover.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet1.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet4.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet5.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet6.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet7.png UK Album Booklet Untitled (05).png|UK Special Edition first page and song credits Double Pack File:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Double Pack Credits.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Christmas albums [[Category:Galler